Pokemon Violet
by Milky Maelstrom
Summary: The tale of a girl, Violet, on her Pokemon adventure through the land of Kanto as she seeks to become a Pokemon Master. Rated T for minor language, violence and some adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

_--This is my first major fan fiction and it is based on the Pokemon game series. It is the novel-style retelling of a fictional game, Pokemon Violet, and takes place sometime between Pokemon Yellow and Pokemon Gold and Silver. Therefore, some changes made between the generations in the region of Kanto have not taken place or are about to take place (e.g. Copycat's house being demolished). I have researched this to the best of my ability but I can make mistakes. If you see any mistakes, whether they be grammatical or factual information from the games, please feel free to message me and I will try to fix them or place a not after the chapter saying it is intentional. Artwork for the characters can be found on my Deviant Art: Thetruewindsorceress. Note: I am not Thetruewindsorceress on this site. Without further ado, I present Pokemon Violet.--_

**Chapter One: Violet**

There I sat, the first thing that I can remember doing before this whole story began. Laying there in the tub, buried in a pile of bubbles and basking in the warm water, letting my pains creep away for a beautiful few minutes. It's curious how our day can start being the opposite of what it will end up being…but I guess that's the point, no? Anyway that you want to see it, there I began, bathing quietly when two things came crashing open: the door and my world.

"Come on, get out or you'll miss him!" Cried Caro, my younger sister. In a shrill and piercing whine she yelled at me with an annoyed stance. Dressed in the height of her fashion (a pink frilly dress with black tights), she waited for me to end my bath to take her into town. Today was a very important day, after all.

"You said he wouldn't be here til four and it's barely noon!" I yelled back, sinking down into the bubbles.

"No I did not! Now get out and take me to see Red!" There was no reasoning with her when she was like this. She could have said the sky had turned vermillion and then deny it the next moment to the point where you began to think you had just imagined it all.

"Fine, fine. Now get out so I can dry off and as soon as I'm dressed, we can go." At that line, she slammed the door and scurried off as my aching legs lifted me from the soothing waters and into the chilling air. I wrapped a white towel round myself and scowled, my hair would still be wet by the time I made it outside.

I hurried down the hall and ducked into me room, my feet smacking swiftly on the wooden floors as I did. When inside, I dropped the towel and slipped on my outfit for the day, which I had picked out the night before. An important day needed a perfect pair of clothes and I had just that. A black short-sleeve shirt, my pleated red skirt and black half-leggings that cut off at the knee. Paired that with my red and white sneakers and the red bandana folded and tied back into a headband, I felt no doubt in my mind that I looked about good as was possible. Confidence, for once, sided with me.

Once clothed, I picked up a brush and ran it through my short hair, quickly, for there was no time to waste. I knew this fact and yet, I was caught by my appearance in front of the mirror. Somehow this person staring back was not the me I remembered. The me I saw in my mind was a skinny little creature, undeveloped with long flowing locks of brown. I had grown so different from the person I was the last time I saw red, almost four years ago. Would he remember me?

There was not time for thinking. My sister barged in (she seemed to have a problem with any door willing to conceal me) and screeched for me to hurry up. With a grunt, I obliged and was soon ready to depart. It was a good thing that I had not paused to think any longer though, for as soon as we left the house, Red could be seen walking in from the tall grass into the entrance to Pallet town, and the townspeople greeted him graciously.

Red looked very different from when we were both ten. In the short four years he had been gone, he had grown much older-looking. Instead of being Scrawny Red like he used to be, he now took the appearance of a weathered young man, fit in body and tall in stature. And though so many things had changed about him, some things stayed the same. He still bore that quiet air and shaggy head of bistre hair.

After being congratulated by Professor Oak and his eldest grandchild, Daisy, and given a big hug from his mother, he turned his attention to me. He stared and I froze, afraid of what he would say or do. Oh please remember me!

"…Violet?" He asked.

"Red!" I rushed forward and threw my arms around him. He seemed a bit shocked at first but embraced back, smiling gently in his special way.

"I was afraid you wouldn't remember me." I voiced my concern.

"How could I forget you? You were one of my closest friends when I still lived here." He asserted reassuringly. "You do look a bit different, I have to admit. Your hair and…" He looked down at my chest but averted his gaze quickly. "Your…clothes." He palmed the back of his neck and his faced reddened a bit. I giggled quietly and looked him up and down.

"You look different too. You've certainly grown taller." Back before he left to train, I had a good three inches on him but now he seemed to tower over me.

"So have you heard any news from Blue? Has he come home yet for a visit?" He pondered about his rival.

"Yes, a few times. He always comes back to brag after some great adventure. I swear that kid's never in his gym anymore. No wonder you have so few challengers, no one can get a complete set of badges!"

"Heh, just like him to do that. When I heard he had taken up the position I knew it wouldn't be the best choice for the league. Well, at least there's someone there now." He paused thoughtfully before speaking again. "Hey, Violet, I was wondering something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I know that four years ago, you didn't want to become a Trainer and you stayed behind when we left. But now that you've seen how far me and Blue have come, do you want to give it a chance?"

"Are you asking if I want to make that decision just because I want to be better than you?" I frowned.

"No, but, you were always so competitive when we were little. I just thought maybe you'd want to because of how much you know we got to see and do. I mean, someone like you won't be satisfied with just sitting in this little town your whole life. I know you want to be something big, Violet, and this is the time to make that decision."

"Oh, but I'm much to old to start training. Kids start when their ten or eleven, I would look like a fool starting now."

"You won't know until you try."

"I just…" I looked down in self-pity. "I know I would never be as great as you and Blue. I would never even come close! I don't have the skill or the will-power…"

"Look." He grabbed my shoulders gently and stared straight into my eyes. "You're one of the strongest people I know. You were the one that pushed me past my apprehension to become a Trainer and now I have to do the same for you. I know you can be great, Violet. You can do anything you set your mind to and don't forget that!" He then smiled weakly and let me go.

That night there was a festival celebrating Red's short return to the village. There was food and entertainment and Professor Oak presented him with some big award from the Pokemon League saying he was one of only five people to complete the Elite Four their first go (the others being the current Elite Four members, Blue having beat it in two times). There was a lot of cheering and it was probably the biggest event in living memory within the town. It seemed we had a lot to be proud of.

Blue showed up for a brief few moments to tease Red, though in a more joking way that it had been in youth. Had he changed as well? Anyway, Blue left quickly after saying hello to his mother and his two sisters, Daisy and Lily. Daisy was the older one, being much more kind and mature. She was a budding masseuse, also. Then there was Lily, the bratty younger sister. She was as bitter and sharp-tongued as her brother and maybe even more so. In three days she would turn ten and go on her own adventure, swearing to become better than even Red. I doubted that would be the case.

So with the festivities dying down as the town crept back into the realm of sleep, I mourned the day. It had been a very important day for me, the day I finally saw my Champion and the day I made a very important decision.

As Red was readying to leave, I caught up with him for the only moment I would have alone with him the whole time of his visit. He was packing the last few of his belonging before he set out into the night for the Indigo Plateau. I caught his attention and he puased momentarily.

"What are you doing out so late?"

"I wanted to have a minute alone with you, Red. The days been so hectic, we barely got to talk. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure, I have time. Anything bothering you?"

"No. I just…I don't know. I thought about what you said earlier and I'm trying to make up my mind of whether or not to go ahead and become a Trainer. Would you be proud of me if I did?"

He laughed quietly. "That's not what this is about, is it? Of course I'll be proud of you. I'll be proud of you whatever you decided to do. Hell, I couldn't see you as lower than me even if you joined Team Rocket. You're strong, Violet, and nothing will change that. Never." He reached over and held my hand in his, reassuringly. I blushed.

"I'll even do you one better." He said, taking off his bag and letting it drop to the ground. He took off his red jacket and handed it to me. "I've had this since the day I left and it gave me luck. Maybe it'll do the same thing for you."

"Oh, I can't take this. It's yours." I pushed it back.

"Your not taking it, I'm giving it to you. So that wherever you go, it's like a piece of me is there with you." He grinned. "Besides, it doesn't fit me anymore." We both laughed.

"Well, I guess you have to go now…"

He leaned in and whispered. "Goodbye, Violet." He kissed me on the cheek and left without another word. As I watched him disappear into the tall grass, my mind was made-up. I would see him again, not as my friend but as the Champion.

_--Well, that was my first chapter! It took about two nights to write with fixing some spots and checking facts on Bulbapedia (the best Pokemon site in the world). Sorry if it's a little rough but I haven't taken any writing courses in school yet, nor had any instruction formally in the area. I chose to write a fanfic about Pokemon because it's my favorite series of games and I'm currently infatuated with it. I hope that some of the references I put in future chapters will get a chuckle out of the bigger fans. Hope to get the next chapter up soon, Ciao!--_


	2. Chapter 2

_--This is my first major fan fiction and it is based on the Pokemon game series. It is the novel-style retelling of a fictional game, Pokemon Violet, and takes place sometime between Pokemon Yellow and Pokemon Gold and Silver. Therefore, some changes made between the generations in the region of Kanto have not taken place or are about to take place (e.g. Copycat's house being demolished). I have researched this to the best of my ability but I can make mistakes. If you see any mistakes, whether they be grammatical or factual information from the games, please feel free to message me and I will try to fix them or place a not after the chapter saying it is intentional. Artwork for the characters can be found on my Deviant Art: Thetruewindsorceress. Note: I am not Thetruewindsorceress on this site. Without further ado, I present Pokemon Violet.--_

**Chapter Two**

With a heavy heart and an anxious mind, I strolled from my bedroom, packed and ready. Today was one of the most important in my early life and it all began here and now. Now I would get my first Pokemon, now I would make a decision that would stay with me for quite a while and now I would start out on a journey I knew would encompass many months, maybe even years.

I had told my mother the previous night and hinted to my sister I would be leaving for a while. Mother teared up a bit, saying she would miss me but was supportive. My sister bragged that now she would have two rooms in the house but mother scolded her for this. Go figure that she would be happy about my desertion of Pallet Town.

So now, with a heavy backpack and anxious feet, I left the front door and headed over to Oak's Lab.

It was a big place, one of the biggest buildings in town. Most of the homes here were brick and shingle while the new-looking lab towered in glass and steel. Needless to say, it was not hard to miss. And here stood a number of people, all waiting to see what Pokemon Lily had chosen. Being the little sister of Blue made her very popular and those on his side of the fight (that opposite of Red) were eager to see her excel.

As though through clockwork, the moment I went to enter the building (after the heckles from numerous Lily fans), the little monster burst out and showed off her new Squirtle. The brown-shelled creature waddled out after her, the light casting off it's slick cyan skin. The Pokemon had seemed to already pick up on Lily's personality, posing for the fans and smirking at me.

"Where do you think you're going, lady?" Sneered Lily, crossing her arms over her deep blue shirt.

"I'm going to get my first Pokemon if you'd let me through the door." I tried to push my way through but she blocked the opening with her arm.

"Oh no you're not. This is my day, not yours! If you think you can even begin to be better than me than you have no chance!"

"That's not what I'm doing it for. This is more than just a competition to me. It's a new lifestyle."

"No, you just don't want me to beat your boyfriend Red!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I snapped back quickly. "If that's true then you're doing this just so I don't beat Blue."

"Whatever you think, lady." Lily stuck her nose up in the air. "I'm going to go and leave for Viridian City, bet I get there before you! Smell you later!" And with that, she ran off, her fans cheering. She really was becoming like her brother.

Once her fans had dissipated, I made my way into the lab. It was even bigger and better on the inside, being slated with slick white tiles. Large bookcases filled with books on Pokemon, several of which were written by Oak himself, lined the walls. All around were desks piled with papers and specimens and blueprints to things too complicated for me to understand. Near the back of the building it was a bit more organized and there sat a large, circular machine in the center of the floor and a water containing-apparatus on one of the walls. Here I saw the Professor and one of his assistances talking.

"So that's when we realized that…Oh, hello Violet." The Professor noticed me in the lab. "What can I do for you today?"

"I want my first Pokemon. I've decided I want to become a Pokemon trainer!" I eagerly voiced.

"Well…that's a bit of a surprise. Did this decision have anything to do with Red being here a few days ago?"

"Maybe. But I really want to do this, no matter what."

"Alright, if that's so then I can't stop you." He smiled and gestured towards the circular machine in front of him.

There were two Pokeballs in this machine, both of them looking nondescript. There was a slot for a third but this one was already taken, by Lily I assumed. I walked forward and picked up the one to the right, making my choice.

"Alright, this is the one I want."

"Don't you want to know what are in the Pokeballs first?"

"Well…that would help I guess…but I didn't have a first choice so I'll just take what I get."

"Alright, then. In that one you're holding there is a Pokemon called Charmander. It's the Lizard Pokemon and a powerful fire-type. While it won't know any fire moves until you have trained it up a few levels, it can grow into one of the most powerful of all the Pokemon in Kanto. The flame on the end of it's tail is an indicator of it's life-force. Should the flame go out, the Pokemon would perish."

"Alright, that sounds pretty good!"

"Would you like to give your Charmander a nickname?"

"Oh, well, I didn't know you could do that…I'll call him Blaze." I smiled strongly.

"Ok, Blaze it is then. Now that you have your first Pokemon, go out there and start your Pokemon adventure!" He shook my hand and wished me luck as I thanked him for my Pokemon.

Tucking the Pokeball into my bag, I exited the lab with my course set to Route 1. I would not make it directly, though for right outside the lab stood Lily and a crowd of her fans, ready for me to exit the lab. She and her Squirtle stood with their hands on their hips (or whatever Squirtles have) and grinned a menacing grin. I instantly knew that she was trouble and that something would soon erupt.

"So, he actually let you have a Pokemon, lady? That's a surprise. Grandpa can be a little forgetful sometimes. He must have forgotten how much of a weakling you are!" She laughed.

"Oh yeah, I don't see you making any major progress."

"Well in the time that you were in there, I went out and beat two Pokemon on Route 1!"

"You're lying, you couldn't have even gotten there and back in the time I was inside."

"Well, if you're so sure then why don't you show me how strong you think you are! Squirtle, go!" The creature barreled towards me and I fumbled to retrieve the Pokeball from my bag. I threw it just in time and Blaze dashed in a red beam of light from it's container.

Blaze was ready for action, the flame at the end of his bright orange tail blazing high. His claws gleamed in the morning sun and he smiled coyly, revealing a mouth full of needle-sharp teeth. I was beginning to like this one.

"Blaze, Scratch him with your claws!" I commanded at Squirtle came running for him. Blaze obeyed and ran forward, swinging one quick hand in front of him and catching Lily's Pokemon on the top of his round little head. Squirtle fell back on his tail, three red marks crowning his head where Blaze had hit. Tears in his eyes, he cried out and ran back to Lily who shook him off and demanded he get back in the fight. The Pokemon sadly obeyed and went in for a Tackle. Blaze avoided and racked his claws against Squirtle's back but his thick shell protected him. Squirtle whipped around and smashed into Blaze with his thick skull.

"Hang in there!" I reassured. Blaze fell back but instead of crying, got right back up and into the fight. He came at Squirtle one last time and slashed with his claws to snag Squirtle on the right side of his face. Squirtle once again teared up and ran back, this time passing by Lily, who he knew would force him back in the fight. He kept running right past her and she ran after him, giving me some choice parting words.

"I swear, you must have cheated! The next time I see you, I'll be stronger and I'll destroy you and your Pokemon!" She left quickly, calling after her Pokemon to come back there and show them who was boss. Apparently not her, for the Pokemon just kept on running.

After seeing her leave so quickly and run out of sight, I proclaimed my joy of winning my first ever Pokemon battle. Blaze smiled and ran back to me, clutching at one of my legs. I kneeled down and embraced him proud of my little fighter. It seemed that I had made the right choice in picking him.

With my head held high, my first Pokemon on hand, and a burning ambition to once again cream that little punk Lily, I headed from Oak's lab, towards Route 1 and out into a new and exciting world.

_--So chapter two is done! I have to say I really like writing this and I hope you like reading this! Chapter one did well, at least by my standards, and got 25 hits first day. I also got an encouraging review (well, more of a comment) and was put on some one's alert, all on my first day of writing. I'm happy with the attention (whether it be meager or not) so I plan to continue. If you have any corrections, comments or suggestions, they are more than welcome. Stay tuned for chapter three when things really start to get rolling, Ciao!--_


End file.
